


There’s a soul behind my mako eyes

by ChaChaValentine



Series: There’s a soul behind our eyes [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaChaValentine/pseuds/ChaChaValentine
Summary: Après la mort de Sephiroth et des incarnés, la vie reprend son cours normal . Pourtant Cloud n’est pas heureux, et dans son cœur un trou béant se forme et se creuse de plus en plus au fil du temps, jusqu’au jour où sa vie va basculer à jamais.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Je suis nouvelle ici et j’espère vraiment que vous allez appréciez mon travail ! Laissez moi vos avis et vos critiques (constructives ) en commentaire ! J’essayerai d’ajouter un chapitre par semaine ! Encore une fois j’espère que vous allez apprécier ! Je vous laisse lire l’introduction ! Musique du moment : Behind Blue Eyes de Limp Bizkit

Je suis perdu, tu n’es plus là. Tu es finalement retourné à ta place, parmi mes souvenirs. Ta mort était sensée être mon salut. Je pensais qu une fois que tu serais parti, mon coeur serait allégé. Pourtant, mon coeur est déchiré. Non pas à cause des âmes de mes amis que tu as fauché volontairement ou non lorsque tu vivais encore ( mais était ce vraiment toi à la fin ?) mais parce que tu m’as écouté cette fois ci. Et que tu n’es plus qu’un souvenir qui ne s’estompera jamais. Ta cascade argentée, ton regard félin, ton odeur, ta peau... je n’arrive pas à t’oublier. J’aimerai ressentir ta présence, trouver du réconfort dans tes bras. Mais tu es parti. Et tu ne reviendras plus jamais . Pourtant, je pensais que tu allais revenir. Ton entêtement et ta force te le permettrai, j’en suis sûr. Peut être est-ce mieux ainsi. Peut-être qu enfin tu es en paix avec le monde et surtout avec toi même . Je t’ai demandé de retourner à ta place, parmi mes souvenirs . Tu m’as répondu de ne pas y compter, que tu ne serais jamais un souvenir... pourquoi m’avoir menti ? Reviens je t’en prie... ne me laisse pas seul...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un rêve éveillé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique du moment : ALAN WALKER-Faded La routine s’est instaurée dans la vie de Cloud Strife depuis la chute de Sephiroth et des incarnés. Il cherche désespérément à éviter Tifa, et un coup de téléphone inespéré va enfin apporter du changement dans sa vie et dans ses rêves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, après ma petite introduction, voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfic. Cette fanfic sera écrite presque entièrement à la première personne, du point de vue de Cloud Strife. Les parties en italiques sont soit un rêve, soit un flashback. J'espère que vous allez aimer! Bonne lecture à vous !

Il faisait encore nuit ce matin là, lorsque je me réveillai en sursaut. Comme tous les jours, je passais ma journée à effectuer mes livraisons et à m’occuper des enfants. J’essayais au maximum d’éviter Tifa, j’étais mal à l’aise en sa présence. Elle attendait quelque chose de moi que je ne pouvais pas lui donner. Elle pensait que quelque chose s’était tissé entre nous depuis que je prenais de plus en plus part à la vie des enfants. Denzel et Marlène étaient des amours, ils m’aidaient à oublier ma peine. Ma vie était devenue monotone depuis la mort de Sephiroth et des incarnés. Le visage de Kadaj me hantait à chaque fois que je voulais m’endormir. Sa voix résonnait dans mon esprit, le mot ‘Mère’, sa dernière phrase, se répétait sans fin jusqu’à me rendre fou. Et ensuite, je sombrais dans un sommeil chaotique, entrecoupé de cauchemars dans lesquels Sephiroth était présent. Et je me réveillais toujours en sueur, et les yeux rouges à force d’avoir pleuré. Les enfants m’aidaient beaucoup à oublier mes souffrances, mais Tifa était oppressante. Elle ne comprenait pas que je ne voulais rien commencer avec elle. Elle m’avait ignoré tant d’années lorsque j’avais besoin d’elle durant mon enfance que mon cœur s’était petit à petit changé en pierre face à elle. Bien sûr, avec le temps, j’avais réussi à lui pardonner et je m’étais même fait à l’idée de l’avoir comme amie, mais comme amante, non, jamais. Elle avait cru que le problème venait d’Aerith, elle pensait que j’étais amoureux d’elle. Elle avait cru qu’après sa mort, elle allait pouvoir prendre sa place. Le problème, c’était que je n’aimais pas Aerith. C’était devenue ma meilleure amie, oui, mais je ne l’ai jamais aimée. Mon cœur était déjà pris. Il appartenait à Sephiroth. Il avait su être là quand j’avais besoin de sa présence. Il s’est toujours occupé de moi, m’a toujours protégé du monde extérieur. En y repensant, je me rends compte qu’il a tant donné pour moi, et moi, je ne lui ai rien donné en retour. Je m’en veux terriblement. Je n’ai pas su l’aider quand il avait besoin de moi. Sephiroth, tu es mon fardeau que je traine depuis tant d’années.  
La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sortit de mes pensées. Je regardai le numéro qui s’affichait. C’était celui de Vincent Valentine. Bizarre. Il n’appelait pour ainsi dire jamais. Cela ne présageait sans doute rien de bon.

« Salut Vincent ! Tout va bien ?  
-Oui tout va bien. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais passer quelques jours à Nibelheim ? Je me sens un peu seul, et ta compagnie me manque.  
-Bien sûr, je peux me mettre en route dès aujourd’hui ! Comme ça je serai chez toi d’ici un ou deux jours.  
-Super, à bientôt alors !  
-Salut ! »

Enfin, cet appel était mon salut. J’allais pouvoir m’éloigner de Tifa quelques temps. Je me levai du lit et préparai quelques affaires. Il me fallait environ trois heures pour arriver à Junon et prendre le bateau jusqu’à Costa Del Sol. Il faudrait au moins ensuite une journée pour atteindre l’autre continent, et au moins encore une autre journée pour arriver jusqu’à Nibelheim. Vincent avait élu domicile au manoir ShinRa. A croire que selon lui, il n’avait toujours pas atteint la rédemption. C’était dans ce fichu manoir que sa vie avait basculé dans l’horreur par la faute d’Hojo. Peut-être qu’il faisait table rase du passé et se reconstruisait une nouvelle vie en faisant un pied de nez à son passé. Vincent était un homme mystérieux, et cela faisait parti de son charme. J’appréciais beaucoup être en sa présence, c’était une personne empathique et bienveillante, malgré ses apparences distantes et froides. Il avait simplement peur d’ouvrir son cœur à quelqu’un et de se le faire piétiner, comme ça lui était arrivé des années auparavant avec Lucrécia. Et c’était un bel homme, on ne pouvait le nier.  
Après avoir préparé mes affaires, je descendis les marches qui menaient jusqu’à la salle du bar du 7th Heaven et alla à la rencontre de Tifa. Elle était entrain de nettoyer le comptoir.

« Tifa, est-ce que tu pourrais suspendre les livraisons pendant trois semaines ? Je pars retrouver Vincent, il a besoin de compagnie en ce moment.  
-Hum… Oui, aucun problème, fit Tifa à contre cœur, il n’a pas de problèmes au moins ?  
-Non, je pense qu’il se sent juste seul dans ce grand manoir.  
-Très bien, appelle-moi quand tu seras arrivé.  
-Pas de souci, salut !  
-A bientôt Cloud ! »

Je montai sur Fenrir et partis pour Junon. Vers midi, j’embarquais sur le cargo en partance pour Costa Del Sol. Je passai l’après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée au bar. Je retournai vers ma cabine en fin de soirée, pris une douche et m’allongeai sur le lit. Le sommeil ne vint pas tout de suite, comme tous les soirs le visage et la voix de Kadaj m’empêchaient de dormir. Mais la fatigue eut raison de moi et je parvins à rejoindre Morphée.

_J’étais nu, couché sur un lit recouvert de draps en soie. Sephiroth était au-dessus de moi, lui aussi complètement nu. Son sexe était dressé et son regard transpirait la luxure._

_« Cloud… Cloud… Regarde dans quel état tu me mets en étant simplement allongé… »_

_Sa bouche s’approcha de la mienne et il commença à m’embrasser. Mes bras s’enroulèrent autour de son cou, ce qui intensifia notre baiser. Nos langues se livraient une douce bataille et des gémissements de plaisir s’échappaient de nous. Il descendit le long de mon cou avec sa bouche en me couvrant de baisers. Il s’arrêta à la jonction de mon cou et de mon épaule, et me mordilla. Un petit cri s’échappa de ma bouche. Mon corps entier frémissait. Il me connaissait par cœur, il savait exactement comment me faire réagir. Il continua son périple jusqu’à mon torse, où il joua avec mes tétons. Sa langue était un doux supplice et bientôt deux petites pointes s’érigèrent._

_« Cloud, tu es vraiment délicieux… Ta peau est si douce, c’est comme une drogue dont je ne pourrais plus me passer, jamais… »_

_Ces paroles se dirigèrent droit vers mon sexe qui était déjà douloureusement en érection. Des gouttes pré-éjaculatoires s’en échappèrent. Sephiroth continuait de lécher mon ventre. Sa langue se retrouva bien vite sur mon sexe qu’il lécha comme si c’était la dernière friandise qu’il allait savourer. Il me prit entièrement en bouche et me suça langoureusement. Il porta trois doigts à ma bouche et je les engloutis. Tout comme il suçait mon sexe, je lui suçais ses doigts et les recouvrit de salive. Il les retira et approcha son index de mon anus, tout en continuant ses mouvements de va et vient avec sa bouche sur mon érection. Il me pénétra de son doigt, les muscles de mon intimité se refermèrent sur lui. Il caressa l’intérieur de mon corps et ajouta un doigt. Il m’étira et ses doigts touchèrent mon point sensible. Je criais et je gémissais tellement c’était bon. Il ajouta enfin le troisième doigt et se mit à marteler ma prostate. Je vins dans sa bouche et il avala tout. Il se leva. Son regard bleu océan transperça le mien. Je me mis à quatre pattes devant lui et pris sa queue dans ma bouche. Je m’assurai que son sexe soit bien humide afin que la pénétration soit la moins douloureuse possible. Une fois satisfait, je m’éloignai de lui et me recouchai sur notre lit de soie. Sephiroth avait les pupilles dilatées, il était très excité. Il positionna son érection devant mon anus et me pénétra. Son sexe touchait encore et encore mon point sensible. Il m’envoyait des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps. Mon sexe était de nouveau rigide. Sephiroth poussait des cris qui m’excitaient et rendaient mon érection très douloureuse._

_« Cloud, tu es tellement bon pour moi, tu me fais du bien… Cloud, je t’aime. Pourquoi m’as-tu abandonné ?_  
_-Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?_  
_-Pourquoi m’avoir tué ? Cloud ! Aide-moi, j’ai mal… CLOUD !!! »_

_Sephiroth hurlait de douleur, ses yeux étaient rougis à cause des larmes qu’il versait. Une entaille béante s’ouvrit au niveau de son abdomen. Du sang giclait de sa blessure et coulait de sa bouche._

_« CLOUD ! Je t’en prie… Ne me laisse pas mourir…_  
_-SEPHIROTH !!! SEPHIROTH !!! »_

_Sephiroth poussa un dernier cri et s’affala sur moi. Son corps était froid, sans vie, et j’étais recouvert de son sang. Je me mis à hurler si fort que mes tympans sifflèrent._

Je me réveillai en panique dans ma couchette sur le cargo. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Comme toutes les autres fois. Quelque chose me chatouilla soudainement le ventre. Je réprimai un cri de surprise lorsque je vis ce qui m’avait dérangé. C’était un long cheveu argenté, un cheveu de Sephiroth…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le premier chapitre est terminé, le second sera uploadé la semaine prochaine! Le chapitre 1 de mon autre fanfic sera encore uploadé cette semaine! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre, n'hesitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et vos critiques (constructives s'il vous plait) en commentaire! A tout vite !


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée à Nibelheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud arrive enfin à Nibelheim et salue son ami Vincent d'une manière très personnelle, qui n'est peut-être pas appréciée de tous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Voici enfin le chapitre 2 ! Ce n'est pratiquement que du sexe, petit cadeau de Pâques hihi! D'ailleurs, joyeuses Pâques à vous et merci d'être à chaque fois un peu plus nombreux à lire ma fanfic! Je suis ravie que ça vous plaise et ça me motive à en écrire d'autres ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
> PS: Les passages en gras seront des passages à la troisième personne, et raconteront le point de vue de Sephiroth.  
> Musique du moment: PLACEBO-Every You, Every Me

Je débarquai à Costa Del Sol le jour suivant. Je me mis directement en route et arrivai à Nibelheim dans l’après-midi du jour suivant. Je garai Fenrir devant le portail du manoir Shin-Ra. Je m’empressai d’envoyer un message à Tifa pour la prévenir que j’étais bien arrivé. Je me dirigeai vers l’entrée du manoir. La porte n’était pas fermée à clé. J’entrai et refermai la porte derrière moi. L’intérieur de la bâtisse était silencieux. Vincent avait commencé à rénover le vieux manoir il y a quelques mois, après la défaite d’Oméga. Les travaux avançaient petit à petit, mais cela prenait forme. Vincent faisait vraiment du bon boulot. J’étais vraiment content d’être venu le voir. Je me demandais où il était. Je décidai alors de l’appeler.

« Vincent ? Vincent ? Où es-tu ? »

Aucune réponse. Je tendis l’oreille et perçut un bruit qui venait du premier étage. De l’eau coulait. Vincent devait certainement prendre une douche. Je montai les escaliers et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Vincent, dont la porte était entrouverte. J’entrai sans aucune autre forme de préambule. Effectivement, Valentine était sous la douche. La porte de la salle de bain était grande ouverte. Mon inconscient prit le dessus sur ma raison et je commençai à l’épier. Il était vraiment beau, gracieux. Sa chevelure mouillée lui retombait un peu au-dessus de ses fesses, bien proportionnées et rebondies. Sa peau était couleur albâtre. Il était parfait. Les gouttes d’eau sublimaient sa silhouette. Il était la luxure même. Ses cicatrices qui striaient son corps le rendaient encore plus séduisant, elles rappelaient son lourd passé et montraient sa force de caractère. Il n’avait jamais abandonné et s’était toujours battu pour ces idéaux, malgré l’opinion biaisée qu’il avait de lui-même. Il était parfait. Une chaleur montait au niveau de mon entre-jambe. J’étais entrain d’avoir une érection. Ce n’était pas correct, Vincent était mon ami, et il était surtout intéressé par les femmes, de ce que j’en savais. Il n’était pas du genre bavard, et s’épanchait encore moi sur sa sexualité. Je savais seulement que l’amour de sa vie qui l’avait trahi était Lucrécia Crescent, et que c’était une femme. Mais mon cerveau s’en fichait royalement. Mes yeux ne m’obéissaient plus. Les mains de Vincent se promenaient sur son corps recouvert par la mousse de son gel douche. J’avais de plus en plus chaud. J’enlevai mon débardeur et ouvris la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon, et glissai ma main droite dans mon caleçon. Vincent n’avait toujours pas remarqué ma présence. Il se retourna soudain et me fit face. Il avait les paupières closes. Ma main non plus ne m’obéissait plus et je commençai à me masturber. Mais que m’arrivait-il ? Vincent avait lui aussi une érection et ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Il se rinça et prit son sexe dans ses mains. Il fit quelques mouvements de va et vient et laissa échapper un petit soupir suivi de mon nom.

« Cloud… »

C’est à ce moment qu’il ouvrit les yeux et me remarqua. Son visage blanc vira au rouge cramoisi.

« Cloud ! Mais… mais que fais-tu là ? »

Il couvrit son sexe de ses mains et baissa la tête. Il avait peut-être plus honte de m’avoir laissé entrapercevoir ses cicatrices que son érection. Il se trouvait horrible et se considérait comme un monstre. Il releva le regard et s’aperçut à ce moment que je n’avais plus de débardeur et que mon pénis était lui aussi visible.

« Cloud… ? Qu’est-ce que tu… ? »

Je ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase. Je m’étais levé et m’étais engouffré dans la salle de bain. Je me tenais désormais debout devant lui, devant sa baignoire. J’avais agrippé sa crinière ébène et avais attiré son visage vers le mien. Ma langue caressa ses lèvres. Vincent écarquilla les yeux. Son souffle s’était accéléré.

« Cloud… Arrête, je t’en prie, ce n’est pas bien… Tu ne peux pas désirer quelqu’un comme moi…

-Vincent, j’ai voyagé toute la journée, je pense que j’ai besoin moi aussi d’une douche. Il y a de la place pour deux, non ? » dis-je en faignant d’ignorer sa remarque.

Vincent ne répondis pas, certainement sous le choc, mais recula pour me faire de la place. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j’agissais ainsi. Mon corps était en autopilote. Je me débarrassai de mes chaussures et du reste des vêtements que j’avais encore sur moi et entrai dans la baignoire. Vincent s’était assis à l’autre bout de la baignoire, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il me regardait, un mélange de peur et d’excitation était palpable dans son regard. Je me mis à genou devant lui et écarta ses cuisses. Son sexe se dressait fièrement devant mes yeux. Je caressai l’intérieur de ses cuisses.

« Cloud, je t’en prie, non…

-Laisse toi faire Vincent, je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Sa voix si grave était un aphrodisiaque pour moi. La peur avait quitté son regard carmin pour ne laisser la place qu’au plaisir. Des gouttes pré jaculatoires se formaient à l’extrémité de son gland. Je décidai de jouer encore un peu avec lui. Je couvris de baisers l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Puis j’embrassai son sexe. Des tremblements parcouraient son corps. Mon envie de le goûter prit le dessus sur mon envie de le chauffer et je le pris en bouche de toute sa longueur. Il était bâti comme Sephiroth, j’étais habitué à une telle longueur. Il était bon, délicieux.

« Hum… Vincent, tu m’avais caché être aussi appétissant…

-Cloud, je t’en prie, arrête de jouer… J’ai besoin de te sentir en moi maintenant ! »

Comment refuser un tel ordre ? Je positionnai ma queue en face de son intimité et m’insérai en lui en un coup violent. J’avais perdu toute ma raison, Valentine me rendait fou. Seul l’instinct me guidait. Vincent hurla de plaisir et de douleur. Je trouvai son spot magique et m’attelai à marteler sa prostate de plus en plus fort. Vincent était totalement perdu dans son plaisir sous moi. Il agrippa son érection et se masturba. Il était proche de l’orgasme, je sentais son tunnel de chair se resserrer autour de mon sexe.

« Cloud ! Je vais éjaculer… Cloud… CLOUD ! »

Vincent se cambra sous moi et éjacula. Il déversa sa semence dans sa main et sur son ventre. Je vins en lui quelques secondes après en criant son nom. Mon regard mako se fondit dans son regard carmin et je m’effondrai sur lui. Ce fut intense pour nous deux.

**Un regard bleu vert observait Cloud Strife et Vincent Valentine de la Rivière de la Vie. Sephiroth n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment Cloud avait-il pu coucher avec Valentine ? Cet ex-Turk ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville… Son égo venait de prendre un coup. Il était apparu à Cloud dans son rêve la veille, lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments, lui avait demandé de le sauver, et lui n’avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire l’amour à Vincent. Cloud s’était occupé de lui, il ne l’avait jamais fait avec Sephiroth. Une étrange sensation envahit le cœur meurtri de l’ex-général. Il ne représentait donc rien aux yeux de Cloud ? Il avait tout donné pour lui. Et Cloud, qu’avait-il fait ? Il l’avait tué quand il avait le plus besoin de lui, au lieu de l’aider, et ça part deux fois. Il se moquait de lui et de ses sentiments. Cloud allait le payer cher, cette fois-ci. Des larmes de rage s’échappèrent des yeux de Sephiroth. Il serra ses poings. Il allait trouver le moyen de se venger**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Le troisième est en cours d'écriture (oui oui, déjà, j'suis hyper motivée) et il y aura encore plus de scènes torrides entre Vincent et Cloud hihi! Et il y aura plein d'aventures aussi! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaires! Bisous bisous et à très vite !


	4. Chapitre 3: Dans tes yeux carmins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud se rapproche beaucoup de Vincent.
> 
> Musique du moment: PLACEBO-Special Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec un peu de retard, voici la suite de ma fan fic! Bonne lecture!

Nous nous douchâmes rapidement. Vincent se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara le manger du soir. Pendant ce temps, je m’installai dans la chambre d’ami qui était déjà rénovée. Je n’arrivais pas à remettre mes idées en place. Je venais de coucher avec Vincent Valentine, mon ami, cet homme si discret et mystérieux. Il s’était complètement ouvert à moi il y a quelques instants, et j’étais pratiquement certain qu’il n’allait plus beaucoup parler le reste de la soirée. C’était sa personnalité, il était énigmatique. Je m’assis sur le bord du lit après avoir rangé mes affaires et me laissai emporter par le flot de mes pensées, qui comme toujours, me ramenaient à Sephiroth. Mon cœur se resserra dans ma poitrine. Cela m’était si douloureux de penser à lui. Il me manquait tellement. En couchant avec Vincent, je l’avais trompé, en quelque sorte… non ? Non ! Je ne devais pas penser ainsi. Sephiroth était mort, sa folie l’avait conduit à vouloir détruire la planète, et son amertume à sa propre chute. Il était temps pour moi de passer à autre chose, et d’aller de l’avant. Vincent était ma rédemption. Je n’allais pas laisser un souvenir détruire ma vie. Vincent ne méritait d’ailleurs pas d’être traité comme de la viande, j’allais lui montrer que je tenais vraiment à lui. Il ne fallait pas que je le presse non plus, sinon il allait se braquer. Après avoir remis mes pensées en ordre, je descendis dans la cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur de viande enveloppait la pièce. Vincent avait déjà mis la table et servit du vin. Une salade était également posée sur la table. Vincent était un fin cuisinier, je l’avais oublié. Il ne m’avait pas remarqué. Je m’approchai doucement de lui et l’enlaçai.

« Cloud…Tu es descendu…On va bientôt pouvoir se mettre à table. »

Je lui répondis avec un petit gémissement. Je passai ma main sous son t-shirt et caressai son ventre musclé. Vincent poussa un petit grognement, mais n’essaya pas de se dégager. Mes mains montèrent doucement jusqu’à son torse pour enfin trouver ses tétons, que je me fis un plaisir de caresser et de pincer.

« Cloud…Hum…Stop, s’il te plait…On va manger… »

Très bien, je ne devais pas le brusquer pour ne pas le braquer. Je le laissai terminer la cuisson de la viande. Il savait que je l’aimais saignante, comme lui. Il me regarda et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il était magnifique. Vraiment, il devait sourire plus souvent. Il avait un visage de chérubin, tout comme celui de Sephiroth. Sephiroth…Mais pourquoi toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers lui ? C’est comme s’il était présent avec moi, à l’intérieur de moi… Il fallait que je me focalise sur Vincent. Il servit le diner, et nous mangeâmes. Il parla beaucoup, contrairement à son habitude. Ce fut un moment précieux, que je n’oublierai pas de si tôt.

**Impossible ! C’était impossible ! Comment Cloud pouvait-il rester insensible à ses appels ? Il s’insinuait dans son esprit mais n’arrivait plus à le contrôler. A chaque fois, Cloud se libérait de son emprise et ouvrait son cœur à Valentine, plutôt qu’à lui. Sephiroth rageait. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de sortir de la Rivière de la Vie, pour se venger, pour faire payer à Vincent. Il devait retrouver Cloud. C’était la seule personne qu’il avait aimée d’un amour pur, inconditionnel. Que lui avait-il donné en échange ? De la haine, la mort. Si Vincent devait être puni, Cloud ni manquerait pas non plus. Il fallait donner une correction à son pantin. Soudain, le regard félin de l’ex-Général s’éclaira d’une lumière malveillante. Il avait enfin trouvé une solution à son problème, et il ne manquerait pas de remercier chaleureusement l’ex-Turk qui lui avait insufflé son plan à son insu.**

Après le dîner, Vincent et moi montâmes à l’étage. Il voulut me souhaiter une bonne nuit mais j’attrapai ses lèvres avec les miennes et l’embrassai. Nos langues se livrèrent une douce bataille. Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, je brisai le baiser pour lui parler.

« Vincent, je n’ai pas envi de dormir, pas tout de suite.

-Vraiment ? me répondit le pistolero, que voudrais-tu faire alors ? »

Sa voix était suave, tentatrice. Valentine avait un corps dédié à la luxure. Je l’attrapai par les poignets et l’entrainai vers sa chambre. Je le poussai sur son lit et il tomba. Je me mis au-dessus de lui et commençai à lui enlever son t-shirt noir. Ma langue parcourut son torse, pour trouver ses tétons. Je les léchai goulument. Ils devinrent vite durs. Pendant que ma langue lui titillait le haut du corps, ma main droite descendait vers son entre-jambe, encore prisonnière de son pantalon et de son boxer. Il y avait une grosse bosse. Apparemment, Vincent réagissait au quart de tour à mes caresses. Je lui palpai son érection et il gémit. Je me dépêchai de le débarrasser de son pantalon. Il était maintenant complètement nu. Je m’attardai à le regarder. Il était vraiment très sexy, avec son regard légèrement brumeux du à son excitation. Son sexe était fièrement dressé. Il avait une légère coloration rouge aux joues, peut-être était-il gêné car j’étais complètement habillé, et lui complètement nu. Il me rendait fou. La légère domination que j’exerçais sur lui durant le sexe était très agréable. Le grand Vincent Valentine complètement débauché sous mon regard, voilà qui était une vision plus que plaisante.

« Vincent, écarte tes jambes ! »

Valentine m’obéit sans broncher. Je me plaçai entre ses cuisses et commençai à le couvrir de baisers. Je le pris en bouche et le suçai. Quel délice. Vincent laissait échapper des petits gémissements de plaisir. Des gouttes pré-jaculatoires se formaient déjà à l’extrémité de son gland. J’éloignai soudainement ma bouche de sa queue. Vincent émit un cri de protestation qui se transforma bien vite en un cri de plaisir lorsque ma langue lapa doucement l’entrée de son intimité.

« Cloud…Hum…Cloud…Plus, s’il te plait. »

J’avais décidément beaucoup de chance ce soir. Il en voulait plus ? Très bien. J’allais le faire monter au septième ciel. Il méritait bien cela. Je commençai à le pénétrer avec ma langue. Tout son corps tremblait. Je continuai ainsi quelques minutes. Une fois le pistolero relaxé, j’insérai un premier doigt et le massai de l’intérieur. Je sentais ses muscles se refermé sur moi. J’ajoutai un second doigt et l’étirai de l’intérieur.

« Cloud…c’est bon… je t’en prie…j’ai besoin de plus. »

J’adorais Vincent quand il était comme ça. Je m’exécutai et enfonçai un troisième doigt à l’intérieur de lui. Il laissa échapper un cri. Je trouvai sa prostate et la martelai. Valentine criait, il transpirait, il était magnifique. Je frappai sa prostate plus fort. Vincent se cambra et éjacula. Du sperme tapissait son ventre. Il avait les yeux fermés et haletait. Je me déshabillai à mon tour, libérant ma douloureuse érection. J’approchai ma queue de sa bouche. Il ouvrit les yeux et passa sa langue sur mon sexe, puis il le prit dans sa bouche. Pendant ce temps, je pris ma main et commençai à le masturber. Il redevint très vite dur. Une fois ma queue assez mouillée, je me plaçai entre ses jambes et la positionnai à l’entrée de son anus. Vincent se crispa légèrement.

« Détends-toi Vincent, je ne te ferai que du bien. »

Vincent se détendit légèrement et j’enfonçai l’extrémité de mon pénis en lui. Je sentais son tunnel de chair se resserrer autour de mon sexe. Sans prévenir, d’un coup sec, je m’enfonçai totalement en lui. Je lui laissai le temps de s’ajuster et je commençai mes mouvements de va et vient. Vincent avait les yeux ouverts. Je le regardai et me perdis dans son regard carmin. Il gémissait de plaisir. Ses yeux étaient une œuvre d’art. Un rouge profond, qui vous transperçait jusqu’au cœur. J’accélérai la cadence. Vincent criait de plus en plus fort.

« Vincent, je veux que tu te touches pendant que je te pénètre ! »

Une lueur d’excitation envahit son regard grenat et il prit sa queue dans ses mains et se branla. Cette vision de lui, complètement à ma merci sous le poids de mon corps envoya une décharge électrique à mon entre-jambe.

« Cloud…je vais éjaculer !

-Alors viens pour moi, Vincent ! »

Vincent éjacula pour la deuxième fois. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour le suivre. Je m’écroulai sur lui, épuisé. Je sentis ses mains me caresser les cheveux.

« Cloud, allons nous laver. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bain et nous prîmes une douche rapide. Alors que je voulais gagner la chambre d’ami, Vincent m’attrapa le bras et me tira dans sa chambre.

« J’aimerai dormir avec toi, Cloud !

-Je suis ravi que tu me le demandes. »

Je me couchai avec lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort. Je me sentais bien avec lui, j’étais en sécurité. Il couvrit mon visage de baisers et m’embrassa. Je me perdis à nouveau dans ses yeux carmin.

« Vincent, je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de toi…

-C’est pareil pour moi… Je t’aime Cloud…

-Je t’aime, Vincent… Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. »

Ce soir là, je m’endormis sans encombre et ne fis aucun cauchemar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire, je vous remercie! 102 hits! Wow merci à vous! je vous fait d'énormes bisous!


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le cauchemar commence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud se réveille au milieu de la nuit. Il commence doucement à perdre pied face à ses vieux démons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà un autre chapitre de terminé! J'espère que vous allez aimer! Merci de me suivre et de lire ma fan fic! Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
> Musique du moment : THE GAZETTE-Shiver

Je me réveillai nauséeux et en sueur dans les bras de Valentine, au beau milieu de la nuit. J’essayai de me défaire de lui, mais il était profondément endormi et ne réagissait pas aux petits coups que je lui mettais avec le bas de mon dos. Je décidai alors d’y aller plus fort. Je pris délicatement ses bras enroulés autour de moi et les reposai sur lui une fois dégagé. J’étais vraiment embêté à l’idée de me décoller de lui, je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Il était grand, puissant et fort. Peu de choses l’effrayaient, il fallait l’avouer. Avec tout ce qu’Hojo lui avait fait subir, c’était normal. Je me dirigeai à tâtons vers la salle de bain et allumai la lumière après avoir fermé la porte. L’envie de vomir me prit de cours et je plongeai la tête la première dans les toilettes. Au bout d’un moment, je ne vomis plus que de la bile. C’était horrible. Je ne savais pas d’où cela pouvait provenir. Certainement pas de la nourriture, premièrement Vincent n’était pas malade et deuxièmement, il était si méticuleux qu’il n’avait pu acheter des vivres périmés. Une fois mon moment de malaise passé, je passai de l’eau sur mon visage pour me rafraichir un peu. Je m’essuyai, me brossai les dents et retournai rejoindre mon amant, toujours prisonnier des bras de Morphée.

 

**Cloud ne remarqua pas l’éclat de lueur verte qui traversa son regard l’espace d’une seconde. Sephiroth s’insinuait de plus en plus en lui, son plan se déroulait enfin comme prévu. Il allait faire d’une pierre deux coups, emporter avec lui Cloud et débarrasser la planète de Valentine une bonne fois pour toute. Le pistolero commençait à véritablement l’agacer. Il était sorti de nulle part et avait réussi là où le reste de la planète, excepté lui-même avait échoué. Il avait volé le cœur de Cloud. A chaque fois qu’il y pensait, ce qui restait de son cœur se brisait en milles morceaux. Il avait envi de briser Vincent encore plus violemment qu’Hojo. Il le détestait, le haïssait, le jalousait. Mais il devait garder la tête froide pour que son plan fonctionne. Cloud ne devait pas se douter qu’il était entrain de prendre possession de tout son être. Sephiroth, pour la seule fois de sa vie, fut heureux d’avoir l’aide des cellules de Jenova.**

 

Je grimpai dans le lit et commençai à m’installer lorsqu’une sensation de chaleur monta au niveau de mon entrejambe. Ce n’était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas avoir d’érection ! J’avais passé la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes pendant au moins trente minutes à vomir tripes et boyaux et là, j’avais une érection. Vincent me faisait-il tant d’effet ? Je m’agenouillai au-dessus de lui et parcourus son visage de mes yeux. J’avais envi de l’entendre gémir, crier de plaisir et de douleur, j’avais envi de le prendre férocement, sans le préparer et de le baiser pendant des heures sans jamais lui permettre d’éjaculer, je voulais prendre possession de tout son corps et d’en faire mon esclave, je voulais devenir son maître absolu, son monde, son tout. Je rougis à ces pensées et essayai de me calmer. Mais que m’arrivait-il donc ? Vincent Valentine me rendait complètement fou. Je décidai d’oublier mon érection douloureuse et de me recoucher. Je me collai contre Vincent et lui caressai doucement sa crinière indomptable. Je me promis que jamais je ne ferais souffrir Valentine et que je le protègerais. Je l’aimais et il était devenu tout pour moi.

 

**Sephiroth avait eu chaud. Son tempérament avait failli lui coûter tous ses efforts qu’il avait fournis jusqu’ici. Même lui se choquait. Il était pourtant froid, calme et calculateur, et ne laissait jamais ses émotions transparaître. Mais lorsqu’il s’agissait du pistolero, il perdait complètement les pédales. Il fallait qu’il se calme, et vite. Sinon, Cloud et Vincent découvriraient bien vite sa supercherie et il ne pourrait plus revenir sur Gaïa. Il passa ses mains dans sa cascade argentée, respira un bon coup et se remit au travail.**

 

Le jour commençait à peine à se lever lorsque je me réveillai à nouveau. Vincent dormait paisiblement à côté de moi. Mon érection n’était pas redescendue, et elle me faisait souffrir. Je décidai de m’en occuper. Mon esprit était en vrac. C’est comme si je n’étais pas tout le temps moi-même. Mais mes désirs étaient plus forts que tout. Je baissai les couvertures et me plaçai entre les jambes de Vincent, qui ne s’était toujours pas réveillé. Très bien. J’allais le réveiller alors. J’approchai ma bouche du sexe du pistolero et le pris entièrement. Il n’avait pas d’érection. J’allais remédier à son problème. Je le suçai quelques instant et levai la tête. Un regard carmin était posé sur moi. Le pistolero avait les yeux à demi ouverts et ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait.

« Cloud ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ca ne se voit pas ? J’essaye de te faire bander en te suçant, mais tu n’y mets vraiment pas du tien !

-Cloud…Arrête s’il te plait ! Tu as l’air bizarre…

-Vraiment ? Très bien, tu l’auras voulu !!! »

Vincent me lança un regard interrogateur. J’agissais contre ma volonté, mais je ne pouvais pas résister à l’emprise qui s’étendait à travers mon âme. Je plaçai ma queue devant l’entrée de l’intimité de Vincent et entrai en lui d’un coup sec. Vincent se crispa de douleur et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Du liquide chaud coulait le long de ma verge. J’avais du lui faire mal, car c’était du sang. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps et le pénétrais de plus en plus violemment. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il me prenait ? Mon cerveau se déconnectait peu à peu de la réalité. J’entendais vaguement les cris de Vincent qui me disait d’arrêter, puis plus rien. Ce fut un black out total.

 

**L’ancien général jubilait de satisfaction. Violer le pistolero grâce au corps de Cloud était jouissif. Encore un petit peu de patience, et il allait pouvoir le briser de ses propres mains, grâce à l’énergie que lui apportait chaque orgasme de Cloud. Il avait remarqué le regain de vitalité des démons de Valentine à chacun de ses orgasmes. Vincent lui avait résolu son problème. Il partit d’un rire machiavélique.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je vous fait d'énormes bisous !!! A très vite!


	6. Chapitre 5: La réconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud ne se rappelle de rien et tente de se faire pardonner auprès de Vincent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, presque un an après l'édition d'un nouveau chapitre! Je m'excuse encore une fois, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

Je me réveillai étalé sur Vincent. Des larmes avaient séchées sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient gonflés. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil. Tout ce dont je me souvenais, c’était d’avoir terriblement envi de lui. Mon regard se porta alors vers mon entrejambe. Mon sexe était encore prisonnier du corps de Valentine. Du sang avait séché le long de ses cuisses. La panique s’empara de moi. L’avais-je violé ? L’avais-je brutalisé ? Je n’arrivais pas à me rappeler. Je décidai de le réveiller. Je me mis à caresser son doucement son visage.

« Vincent… Vincent, réveille-toi, je t’en prie… »

Les paupières du pistolero s’entrouvrirent, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Cloud ? C’est toi ?... CLOUD ?! »

Son sourire se transforma en un rictus d’horreur. Il essaya de se dégager de mon emprise et y parvint. La détresse se lisait dans son regard. Il me hurla dessus.

« CLOUD ! VA T’EN ! LAISSE MOI ! -Mais qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Je ne me rappelle de rien ! -MENTEUR ! VA T’EN ! »

Le pistolero éclata en sanglot. Je le regardai, impuissant. Il prit ses affaires, se rhabilla et descendit. J’entendis la porte d’entrée claquer. Vincent était parti, me laissant seul avec mes questions et mes doutes. Je ne savais même pas s’il allait rentrer. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains et me mis à pleurer. Je ne parviendrai donc jamais au bonheur ? J’avais manifestement un très gros souci. Etais-je fou ? Je me perdis dans mes pensées.

 

 **Sephiroth était content, il jubilait. Son stratagème avait tellement bien fonctionné que Cloud ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu’il s’était passé. Encore un ou deux rapports avec Vincent, et aurait regagné assez d’énergie pour se matérialiser devant eux, et faire payer aux deux hommes toute la tristesse qui s’était transformée en haine qui vivait en lui. Sa haine l’aidait à se maintenir en vie dans la Rivière de la Vie. Il en voulait à tant de monde, mais la plupart de ces personnes étaient déjà mortes, il ne pouvait plus se venger. Vincent était la cible idéale. Son plan était sur le point de se concrétiser, et cela lui redonnait espoir**.

 

Je revins à moi dans la chambre, sur le lit. Mes pensées m’avaient de nouveau emporter ailleurs. Il était près de midi, Vincent n’était toujours pas rentré. Je décidai de faire un peu de ménage et de rangement. Lorsque j’eus fini, il était déjà 15 heures passées. Le pistolero n’étant toujours pas revenu, je me mis en quête de lui préparer un bon dîner pour me faire pardonner, même si je ne me rappelai plus de ce que j’avais bien pu lui faire. Je m’en voulais terriblement. Quoique j’avais pu lui faire subir, je l’avais blessé. Je me mis en route pour le village de Nibelheim pour faire mes emplettes. En plus des courses pour le dîner, j’achetai une huile de massage et des bougies parfumées. Il allait sûrement être éreinté après avoir déserté le manoir toute la journée, et affamé. Il méritait un bon dîner et un bon massage lorsqu’il rentrerait. Je repartis au manoir Shin-Ra avec toutes mes provisions. Je m’attelai directement à la préparation du repas du soir. A 19 heures, tout était fin prêt. J’étais anxieux, je me demandais si Valentine allait vraiment revenir. Le pistolero pouvait tout aussi bien décider de ne plus revenir pendant un petit moment. Mon estomac se noua à cette pensée. Le bruit de la porte d’entrée me tira de mes rêveries. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Bientôt, Vincent Valentine se trouva en face de moi, dans l’encadrement de la porte d’entrée. Son regard était fuyant. Il avait l’air complètement vidé. Tout ça par ma faute. J’allais commencer à lui demander comment il se sentait quand il se mit à parler.

« Cloud…,je… je m’excuse d’être parti toute la journée sans t’avoir donné de mes nouvelles. Je suis vraiment confus. Je t’en prie, excuse-moi. J’ai sûrement du te mettre très en colère hier soir pour que tu agisses comme tu l’as fait. Je suis tellement désolé… Pardonne moi Cloud… S’il te plait… »

J’en restai bouche bée. Je l’avais fait souffrir et c’est lui qui me présentait ses excuses. J’allais arranger cette situation.

« Vincent, c’est moi qui m’excuse. Je ne voulais en aucun cas te faire du mal, tu n’as rien à te reprocher. Assieds-toi et mange avec moi, tu as l’air épuisé. »

Vincent ne se fit pas prier. Il se mit à table et nous mangeâmes en silence. A la fin du repas, il s’excusa et alla prendre une douche dans sa chambre. Je débarrassai la table et m’empressai de monter à l’étage dans la chambre d’ami où je dormais. J’allumai toutes les bougies aux senteurs aphrodisiaques achetées dans l’après-midi et sortis l’huile de massage. J’entendis Vincent s’approcher de ma chambre.

« Cloud, si ça ne t’embête pas, je préfère te laisser tranquille ce … »

Il s’interrompit quand il vit la chambre.

« Vincent, couches-toi sur le lit, je vais te faire un bon massage, tu l’as bien mérité.

-Je, je ne sais pas si…

-Chut, allonges-toi, c’est non négociable. »

Vincent s’exécuta et, après avoir enlevé la serviette qu’il portait autour de la taille, s’allongea sur le ventre. Je m’assis sur ses fesses et commençai à le masser. Il poussait de petits gémissements, mon massage devait lui faire du bien. Une érection était entrain de prendre vie dans mon boxer. Je tentai le diable et m’assis sur ses cuisses afin de pouvoir lui masser ses fesses, que j’agrippai à pleines mains. Vincent frémit sous moi et continua de gémir. Je lui malaxai les fesses quelques minutes encore, puis je laissai mon index lui titiller l’entrée de son intimité. J’approchai ma bouche de son oreille et lui susurrai d’une voix suave :

« Je peux, Vincent ? -Hum… Oui, vas-y, je t’en prie… »

J’entrai donc dans son tunnel de chair avec mon doigt et bien vite, j’en ajoutai un deuxième. Vincent pantelait sous moi, il était magnifique. Il ne s’imaginait pas une seule seconde comment il pouvait être si désirable. Mon sexe se gonfla encore. J’entrai un troisième doigt et trouvai sa prostate, que j’effleurai à chaque fois, provoquant chez Valentine des cris tellement sexys.

« Hum… Cloud, encore… »

Quel délice. Je soulevai légèrement le bassin de Vincent et lui intimai l’ordre de rester dans cette position. Je branlai alors sa queue avec mon autre main. Son bassin bougeait contre sa volonté. Quand je sentis qu’il allait venir, je retirai mes doigts de son anus, déboutonnai mon pantalon et enfonçai ma queue à la place. Vincent cria de plaisir. Nous fîmes l’amour plusieurs cette nuit là.

**Sephiroth observa cette soirée de loin. Il avait décidé de ne pas prendre possession du corps de Cloud ce soir là pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il avait quand même réussi à voler de l’énergie lors des nombreux orgasmes de Cloud. Encore un viol sur le pistolero, et ça serait bon. Il ricana et s’en alla.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé, le prochain chapitre sera publié cette semaine encore! Bisous à vous!


	7. Chapitre 6 : Un rêve prémonitoire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud fait un cauchemar qui semble plus vrai que nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Je suis assez inspirée en ce moment, du coup il y aura souvent des uploauds! Bonne lecture!

_Du rouge, du rouge et encore du rouge. Tout était rouge autour de moi. Rouge sang, rouge carmin, comme les deux rubis de mon pistolero. J’étais coincé en Enfer, perdu au milieu de cette étendue écarlate. Je regardai autour de moi et distinguai une forme humaine au loin. Une silhouette longiligne aux cheveux ébène. Vincent ? Serait-il possible qu’il soit ici avec moi ? Pourquoi ? Je m’approchai de l’homme. Il se tenait droit debout, le dos face à moi. Il se retourna soudainement. C’était bel et bien Vincent. Ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés par les larmes. Il avait l’air si triste. Je lui demandai ce qu’il avait. Il me répondit mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, seules ses lèvres bougeaient. Je remarquai alors qu’il ne portait pas son gantelet, mais son bras gauche était masqué par des bandages imbibés de sang. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et se mit à hurler silencieusement. Il tomba à genou au sol et gratta le parterre devant lui avec ses mains. Et puis soudain, plus rien. Tout était devenu noir. Le néant m’entourait désormais. Je regardai autour de moi et une porte se dessina à quelques centaines de mètres de l’endroit où je me trouvais. Des voix lointaines se faisaient entendre de l’autre côté de cette porte, ainsi que d’autres bruits métalliques et terrifiants. Je marchai vers cette porte. Il me fallut des heures pour l’atteindre. Les voix étaient désormais distinctes. Je reconnus immédiatement la voix brisée de la personne qui hurlait de douleur. C’était la voix de Vincent. La seconde voix m’était inconnue. Elle se moquait de Vincent. Valentine lui criait d’arrêter, qu’il n’en pouvait plus, qu’il voulait mourir. Une fois devant la porte, je pris la poignée et l’entrouvrit, tout en fermant les yeux. J’avais peur de ce que j’allais y découvrir. Les bruits et les voix se stoppèrent net lorsque ma main toucha la clenche. J’entrai doucement dans la pièce et ouvrit lentement mes paupières. Une vision d’horreur s’offrit à moi. Valentine était menotté à un mur, nu et couvert de blessures. Ses jambes le maintenaient à peine debout. Ses jambes et ses bras étaient couvert de bleus et des lacérations striaient son torse. Sa mâchoire était disloquée, son nez cassé et ses yeux étaient éteints. Je m’agenouillai devant lui et pleurai. Son regard mort se fixa sur moi. Je me relevai pour essayer de le libérer quand il se mit soudain à hurler._

_« MENTEUR ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! Regarde ce qu’on a fait de moi ! MENTEUR !!! »_

_Il s’arrêta tout aussi net et regarda alors son ventre, qui se gonflait dangereusement. Son regard devint horrifié. Son estomac explosa et des tentacules en sortirent._

_« NOOOOON !!! CLOUD !!! AIDE-MOI !!! »_

_Je ne savais pas comment l’aider. Tout ce dont j’étais capable c’était de le regarder souffrir. Il se mit à pleurer de douleur. Son torse se distordit encore quelques instants, et tout s’arrêta. Les tentacules se stoppèrent et Vincent cessa de pleurer. Je m’approchai de lui. Ses yeux étaient vitreux. Plus aucuns battements de cœur n’émanaient de son corps. Il était mort devant mes yeux, et je n’avais rien fait pour le sauver. Merde, merde et merde. Le monde autour de moi vacilla et je tombai à même le sol. Une voix grave me fit reprendre conscience._

_« Cloud, Cloud, Cloud, mon petit pantin… Tu m’as beaucoup déçu… »_

_Cette voix, je la connaissais. Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu’à une seule personne. La seule personne au monde qui m’appelait ainsi était Sephiroth. Des yeux félins apparurent devant moi. Le mal les habitait. Soudain, je compris. La voix qui se moquait de Vincent appartenait à Sephiroth, c’était lui qui avait torturé Vincent. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je me mis à fixer l’ancien Général. Il se mit à rire d’une façon démentielle. Il appela sa Masamune et me transperça le cœur. Ma vision s’obscurcit. J’entendais les battements de mon cœur ralentir. J’allais rejoindre mon pistolero. La vie me quitta alors._

 

Je me réveillai en sueur dans le lit de la chambre d’ami du manoir Shin-Ra. Vincent était toujours vivant, allongé nu à côté de moi. Soudain, tout se fit plus clair. Sephiroth me rendait visite dans mon sommeil et il devait certainement prendre possession de mon corps quand je ne me souvenais plus de rien. Il était jaloux de Vincent. Il voulait le punir. Mais pourquoi le violer à la place de le tuer ? Il allait falloir que j’en parle à Vincent dès demain. Mais je voulais le laisser se reposer, il dormait si paisiblement. Je décidai de me rendormir. Je serrai Vincent contre moi et respirai son odeur.

 

 **Sephiroth avait été repéré. La colère avait pris le dessus et lui avait couté tout son plan. Il y avait peut être un espoir encore. Il allait tenter de prendre possession du corps de Cloud pendant qu’il dormait et aller brutaliser Vincent, pour qu’il puisse afin acquérir assez d’énergie pour enfin revivre et leur faire payer à tous les deux**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis! Bisous à vous.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le retour du cauchemar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud perd de nouveau le contrôle, mais cette fois-ci les conséquences seront terribles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re coucou, je suis super inspirée aujourd'hui, alors c'est cadeau, encore un chapitre! Enjoy§

L’odeur de Valentine me rendait fou. Une érection prenait vie dans mon entrejambe. Je frottai mon sexe contre les fesses de Vincent. Aucune réaction de la part de l’ex-Turk. Je me frottai encore plus fort à lui. Il bougea et grogna. Bien, très bien. J’approchai ma bouche de son oreille et lui parlai.

« Vincent, réveille-toi ! J’ai TRES envi de toi ! »

Il me bouscula et me poussa légèrement. Il dormait encore et ne semblait pas vouloir revenir du monde des rêves. Très bien. Il allait voir. Ma main gauche se posa sur la gorge de Vincent. Il avait l’air si fragile ainsi. Ma main droite se promena sur ses fesses. Inconsciemment, Vincent bouge a son arrière-train vers moi. Sans plus attendre, j’enfonçai un doigt dans son intimité. Vincent se réveilla aussitôt et essaya de tourner la tête vers moi. Sans aucune préparation, même un seul doigt pouvait faire mal. Ma main gauche resserra l’emprise sur sa gorge. Il réussit à lâcher quelques mots.

« Cloud ? Pourquoi ? Tu me fais mal…

-Pourquoi ? Pour te punir de ne pas t’être donné tout de suite à moi. On ne me fait pas attendre. »

J’entrai un deuxième doigt dans son anus. Je le sentis se contracter. De savoir qu’il ne voulait pas de moi me mit dans une rage noire. Je retirai mes doigts et entrai mon sexe d’un coup violent dans son tunnel de chair. Il hurla de douleur. Ma main gauche s’enleva de sa gorge et agrippa sa mâchoire. Je sentis des larmes coulées sur ma main. Dégoûté, j’attrapai sa chevelure ébène et le tirai vers moi. Ses yeux étaient clos. Il luttait pour ne pas crier et pleurer.

« Alors ? Tu n’aimes pas quand je te baise comme ça ? Tu as mal ? »

Vincent laissa échapper un râle. Je le retournai violemment sur le dos. Le choc lui fit ouvrir les yeux, qu’il écarquilla en croisant mon regard.

« Cloud, tes yeux… »

Je sentais que je perdais de plus en plus le contrôle. Merde. Sephiroth avait pris le dessus, mais cette fois-ci, il n’eut pas la décence de me faire oublier ces moments de folie. Il me contrôlait du plus profond de mon être et m’obligeait à regarder cette scène d’horreur. Ma main droite gifla Vincent plusieurs fois au visage et je lui hurlai de se taire. Le regard effaré, Valentine ne pipa plus un mot. Je le pénétrai à nouveau, martelant violemment sa prostate. Mes deux mains se refermèrent sur sa gorge. Sephiroth, à travers moi, essayait d’étouffer le pistolero. Il pantelait, son sexe était gonflé. Il devenait de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que mon étau se resserrait. Il essaya vainement de se dégager, mais il n’avait plus de force dans ses bras. Je sentis soudain son anus se contracter autour de ma queue. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Sephiroth déplaça ma main gauche sur le sexe de Vincent et le serra si fort à la base pour qu’il n’éjacule pas que ce dernier convulsa sous moi. La douleur et le manque d’oxygène le firent basculer dans le néant. Vincent Valentine s’évanouit et après avoir moi-même déverser ma semence en lui, je collapsai sur lui.

 

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, allongé sur le corps du pistolero. Vincent bougea sous moi et ouvrit les yeux. Il croisa mon regard et se détendit un peu. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, ni par où commencer. Il brisa lui-même le silence.

« Cloud, tes yeux… Ce n’étaient pas les tiens… C’étaient ceux de Sephiroth…

-Je sais Vincent, je voulais t’en parler au réveil… Hier, quand je ne rappelai plus de ce qu’il c’était passé, c’est lui qui a pris possession de mon corps. Mais aujourd’hui, il m’a obligé à voir ce qu’il t’a fait subir…

-Depuis quand tu sais qu’il te possède ?

-Depuis mon cauchemar d’hier soir, où je l’ai vu te faire du mal. Mais je pense que ça fait déjà un moment qu’il hante mon esprit. Je n’arrêtais pas de faire des cauchemars où il est dedans, depuis des mois. Quand j’ai pris le bateau pour te rejoindre, j’ai retrouvé un long cheveu argenté sur moi, je me suis dit que j’étais fou, mais apparemment non.

-Cloud, il va falloir que l’on trouve une solution, et il faut savoir ce que ce malade te veut, et pourquoi il s’en prend à moi…

-Vincent, j’ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… Je ne le sens plus à l’intérieur de moi…

-C’est plutôt bon signe, non ?

-Pour moi, oui, mais pour vous deux, surtout pour toi, Vincent, je ne pense pas… »

Vincent et moi nous retournâmes vers la voix qui venait de prononcer ces paroles pleines de venin. Sephiroth se tenait devant nous, en chair et en os, un rictus démoniaque sur les lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Bonne soirée, à tout vite.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Des âmes torturées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth commence à se venger de Cloud et Vincent. Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène de viol assez violente. Vous voilà prévenu. Bonne lecture!

Sephiroth nous observait avec un regard malveillant. Il invoqua sa Masamune et la dégaina. Il s’approcha de Vincent et plaça la lame sous sa gorge. Le pouls de Valentine s’accéléra. Je questionnai Sephiroth du regard.

« Cloud, Cloud, Cloud… sérieusement ? Choisir ce faible à ma place ? Tu me déçois vraiment beaucoup. Il ne m’arrive pas à la cheville… Non mais regarde-le, les yeux rouges et gonflés à cause des larmes ? Un homme fort ne pleure pas Cloud, seuls les faibles laissent transparaître leurs émotions.

-Sephiroth, laisse-le… l’implorais-je.

-Tais-toi Cloud, ou je lui tranche la gorge. Vous allez gentiment m’obéir tous les deux, sinon ça se passera encore plus mal que ce que j’ai prévu pour vous.

-Cloud, écoute le, répondit le pistolero, il ne me fait pas peur. J’ai déjà affronté pire que lui…

-Vraiment, Valentine ? Je te conseille de tenir ta langue, siffla l’ex-Général.

-Tu n’as aucun droit de me parler ainsi ! » rétorqua Vincent.

Le regard de Sephiroth s’embrasa. Vincent était en mauvaise posture, je pouvais l’assurer. Cette lueur dans le regard du cauchemar ne présageait rien de bon. Il révoqua sa lame et se mit devant Vincent. Après quelques secondes où le temps semblait s’être suspendu, Sephiroth empoigna avec force la chevelure ébène du pistolero et le força à se lever du lit. Un peu plus fort et j’étais sur qu’il lui aurait arraché tout le cuir chevelu. Vincent poussa un râle. Sephiroth approcha son visage de celui de Valentine.

« Ferme-là, Valentine. Tu crieras quand je te dirai de crier. Conduis-toi en homme devant Cloud, veux-tu ? »

Vincent resta coi. L’ancien Général lui assena un coup de poing dans l’abdomen. Vincent se plia sous la violence du choc mais n’émit aucun son. Seule sa bouche se déforma sous la douleur. Il tira sur les cheveux de Vincent et l’entraina au milieu de la pièce. Il lui plaqua la tête au sol et lui murmura :

« Reste gentiment couché parterre, animal. Sinon tu le payeras cher. Cloud, assieds-toi sur ce fauteuil. »

Je m’exécutai sans plus attendre. Je marchai vers le fauteuil d’un pas tremblant et m’assis. Sephiroth, grâce aux pouvoirs conférés par Jenova, me ligota avec des liens magiques. Des volutes noires enserraient mes poignets et mes chevilles. Ces liens magiques me brulaient la peau et se resserraient au moindre de mes mouvements. Sephiroth sourit et retourna à l’endroit où Vincent était allongé. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et parla.

« Cloud, j’espère que le spectacle te plaira. J’ai envi de savoir pourquoi tu aimes foutre ta queue dans le cul de cette saleté de chien. Sans rancune, Vincent ! »

Il partit d’un rire machiavélique et sortit son sexe de son pantalon. Faire souffrir les gens devait l’exciter car il était en érection. Le souffle de Vincent c’était accéléré. Il se doutait de ce qui allait lui arriver.

« Pitié Sephiroth, pas ça… Je t’en prie…

-Aurais-tu peur, Vincent ? Cela te rappellerait-il de mauvais souvenirs avec mon père, Valentine ? Je sais ce qu’il t’a fait, il a tout filmé, même les séances de viol. Quand il t’appelait sa petite pute et que tu luttais pour ne pas jouir ! J’adorais quand tu n’arrivais plus à te retenir et que tu éjaculais dans la douleur et les larmes. Si exquis, Vincent, et en même temps si pitoyable. J’espère que tu m’offriras le même spectacle !

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !!! »

Je n’avais encore jamais entendu Vincent être vulgaire. Sephiroth agrippa à nouveau sa tignasse et se colla contre le visage du pistolero.

« Cries plus fort Vincent, ta détresse me rend encore plus dur…

-Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, LACHE-MOI !!! »

Sephiroth se releva et asséna un coup de pied dans les côtes gauches de Valentine. Il fit le tour du brun et réserva le même traitement à ses côtes droites. Vincent porta ses avants bras à ses côtes et se roula sur le dos. Vu le bruit que les coups avaient produits, je pouvais dire qu’il avait des côtes brisées. Des larmes dévalèrent le visage de Valentine.

« Sephiroth, m’écriais-je, laisse-le ! Il ne t’a rien fait !

-Cloud, qui t’as permis de parler ? Il va falloir que je punisse Valentine pour ton insolence ! »

Vincent était en panique. Il tenta de se remettre sur le ventre mais Sephiroth fut plus rapide que lui et posa son pied droit sur le torse de l’ex-Turk. Il appuya avec force et des bruits d’os se firent entendre. Valentine hurla de douleur. Le cauchemar rit à pleine bouche et lui asséna un coup de pied dans son entrejambe. Vincent cria à nouveau. J’essayai de me libérer de mes entraves mais je n’arrivai pas à me dégager. Mes cris se mêlèrent à ceux de Vincent et aux ricanements de l’ancien Général. Puis Sephiroth en eut assez. Il retourna Vincent sur son ventre, releva son bassin et plaça sa queue devant l’anus de Vincent. Il entra en lui de toute sa longueur d’un coup violent. Vincent se cambra et se crispa sous la souffrance. Sephiroth commença alors ses mouvements de va et vient. Vincent n’en pouvait plus. Sephiroth attrapa son sexe et le branla. Ce spectacle horrifique qui s’offrait à moi prit fin. Vincent jouit dans la douleur et la honte et Sephiroth le suivit quelques instants plus tard. Le sperme de Vincent avait formé une tâche sur le tapis. Sephiroth rangea sa queue dans son pantalon, empoigna Vincent et lui plaqua la tête dans sa semence. Valentine ne bougeait plus. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement au rythme des battements de son cœur. Il pleurait en silence. Son visage était recouvert de son propre sperme. Sephiroth n’eut pour sa victime qu’un regard dédaigneux. Je pleurais aussi, impuissant face à ce qui venait de se passer. Le cauchemar de Gaïa se tourna vers moi.

« Alors Cloud, le spectacle t’a plu ? »

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà l’introduction est terminée (elle est un peu courte désolée ) J’étais enfait entrain d’écouter Behind Blue Eyes de Limp Bizkit et j’ai tapé un fixe sur mon Blue Ray d’Advent Children. Et un texte m’est venu en tête et je l´ai écrit direct. Et mon imagination ne sait finalement pas arrêtée au texte ! Voilà j’espère que ça vous a plu! Le chapitre 1 est en cours d’écriture et il sera publié en fin de semaine ou en début de semaine prochaine! À très vite !


End file.
